Odolf Cassarin
(This character was hypothetical and never actually came to exist.) Odolf Cassarin, better known by just his surname Cassarin or the diminutive Cas, was a human bard and student of the College of Swords. Early Life Cassarin was given the name Jacobius Amberlorn, or Jacob, at his birth. He was the first child of Anton Amberlorn, his father and ex-military man turned city guard, and Marta, his mother and a custodian at the local temple. Marta would in later years become an acolyte and eventually low-ranking priestess of her deity. Jacob lived a normal middle-class life until the day his father was killed in the line of duty, having been killed by criminals attempting to flee after a heist. This threw the Amberlorn household into disarray, forcing them into poverty as Jacob and his younger siblings were forced to work to help support the family. Jacob, being the eldest son but still a teenager, shared in the responsibility of raising his younger brothers and sisters. Because of this, Jacob would never shake his disdain for outlaws. Upon becoming an adult, Jacob decided to enter the military like his father had done, hoping the pay of a soldier could be sent home to help support his family. He also saw it as a way to fight back against the injustices of the world. But during his service, he realized that people in the guards and army were little more than playthings for the political elite. The Plot of the Amber Dawn After a tour in the army, Jacob returned to his home feeling even more disenfranchised than he was before. He began speaking with local city guards, ex-military men with similar viewpoints, as well as any friends, or friends of friends, he could get in contact with. Secretly they formed a revolutionary organization that came to known as the Amber Dawn, after Jacob's own name. He held great popularity and sway over these people, and realized himself to be a skilled orator. Though he often told his followers otherwise, he had no real interest in reforming the government to be more democratic or fair. Instead, he hoped to instate himself as the sole leader, and shape the nation in his image of law and society. Criminality would be punished with zero tolerance. The armies and guards would be honored above all others to form a more militaristic society. It was in this he saw security which to him superseded liberty. A plot was created to invade the City Hall in the nation's capital, where the mayor and other high-ranking politicians could be captured. With them as ransom, they hoped to persuade the government to make changes. To support them would be the common people, rallied together by a revolutionary force within the city guard itself. When the time came, Jacob and a group of trusted men attacked the City Hall and were successful in capturing it. However, their secret army within the city guard never game. The plot had been found out, and many of the men supposed to support them were arrested or already surrendered. So Jacob and his men found themselves alone in the halls as little more than terrorists. They held out for a time until an organized force came to oppose them, including spellcasters, and Jacob and his allies were forced to flee. On the Run Jacob barely managed to escape, fleeing the hall and city itself. His allies were all killed or captured, either remaining in dungeons to this day or were publicly executed. Jacob took on a new name in the villages he traveled, calling himself Thomas Castlehof, among other names. He earned money legitimately by telling stories, orating or singing, posing as a common bard. But at times he would involve himself with local matters in order to exploit and extort as many people as possible before moving on. As far as he was concerned, earning money was his best option for one day reclaiming his revolution. It did not matter who he hurt if it was for, in his mind, the greater good. As Tom, he earned a bit of folk status in the region that began to draw far too much attention. Seeing no other options, he changed his name once again to Odolf Cassarin and fled to the frigid North. It is here he has spent most of his recent years, doing his best to avoid too much contact while he slowly regains wealth and power. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters